


Too Close

by Cherazz



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Mentor/Protégé, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Non-Established, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherazz/pseuds/Cherazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver has news for Slade. Slade just wants to get off. Oliver really shouldn’t have let himself get caught ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for Arrow and for this pairing. I’m completely in love with them because they’re both so damn hot. Please do enjoy my submission for this year’s [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mmom.livejournal.com/)**mmom** :)

Ever since they had managed to snag one of Fyers' radios on a reconnaissance mission, Slade had him dutifully listen in for several hours before turning in for the night.

The two men had kept hoping that they’d intercept some chatter on when a cargo plane or boat would arrive to the island.

Oliver was just starting to nod off; exhaustion had caught up with him rapidly. This was mainly due to the rigorous training Slade put him through during the day. Much of the time had been spent sprinting, dodging, sparring, and sword handling. Every bone in his body ached.

After nearly two hours of nothing but silence, Oliver let a heavy sigh escape his throat. It had echoed much louder than he had wanted, which caused him to immediately stiffen in fear of upsetting his mentor. When no retaliation came, the blonde relaxed and decided enough was enough for this evening.

He moved to power down the device, but just as soon as he did, low voices were heard over the frequency, muttering something about a supply boat coming to restock Fyers' camp.

Oliver’s body came to life and he sprung up from his seat on the floor of the plane. He had to tell Slade the good news immediately, as the Australian did not accept tardiness.

A thin curtain separated Ollie’s side from his companion’s. He thought it wise to tiptoe towards it, rather than sprinting in and getting himself knocked on his ass.

In the end, Oliver would find this to have been a wise decision.

He carefully pulled back the sheet, only enough to peek inside. He needed to know whether he’d be disturbing a sleeping Slade, which would then become an angry Slade, or would it be like last time? Would the hunter already be awake, lying in wait to pounce and catch him off guard?

Neither of those options were waiting for him, however, and he nearly stumbled backward from the sight before him.

Slade was panting and covered in sweat. His blankets had been thrown off in a hurry and he was moving as if he was in pain. Concerned, Oliver took a step closer to get a better look, all the while still worried that he may get elbowed in the gut for this.

Oliver couldn’t help the gasp that escaped when he realized what was happening. He had intruded upon a most private moment and yet he couldn’t muster the will power to even move an inch further.

His tongue darted out to wet his lips and he clutched the curtain tighter as a deep moan echoed throughout the narrow space.

Ollie could see it now from his new vantage point: the steady rhythm of the Aussie’s hips, the occasional twitch when he got the just right amount of friction from pushing in and out of his tight, tanned fist.

He bit down a whimper, feeling his own dick swell in excitement and from the musk in the humid air. Oliver couldn’t help but press his palm down onto his crotch. His hips jerked as a result.

_I should feel bad for watching this_ , he thought, and yet he still couldn’t turn away.

Slade’s movements were erratic as he fucked himself against his makeshift bed. Every muscle in his body was taught, like a weapon about to go off.

Oliver’s eyes darted down to his mentor’s cock and suddenly felt very insecure. His mind went to the gutter wondering how the hell that would fit inside of him. A dark blush settled on his cheeks at that.

The pressure became too much and Oliver slipped a hand into his boxers, he couldn’t believe how hard he was…then again, it had been a long time since he had any sexual stimulation.

He started to time his thrusts with Slade’s, hoping to finish right along with him. Oliver knew this was incredibly stupid and dangerous, and if Slade caught him, he would be dead…plain and simple, but he was so horny and this felt so damn good.

Oliver’s heart nearly stopped beating when Slade flipped onto his back and he got a good look at his straining erection. Oliver frowned at himself for thinking what it would be like to taste him and go down on him.

A moan escaped his throat at the thought and all movement ceased in the room. Suddenly Oliver found himself understanding how a mouse feels when a cat has it in its sights, as Slade’s eyes locked directly onto his own.

Slade was up in an instant and had him pinned to the wall, arm on his throat, before he could even do so much as blink. Tension was thick in the air and Oliver swears he heard Slade growl before he was picked up and thrown onto Slade’s bed.

Oliver felt the wind get knocked out of him from the force of the impact, and again when Slade forcefully straddled him.

“You get off on watching me? Eh? I oughta beat the shit outta you kid!” Slade snarled into his face and stares at him like a rabid animal. Both men were breathing hard, caught in fight or flight mode. Oliver squirmed in the slightest bit, trying to ease the pressure on his windpipe, causing his knee to brush the other man’s arousal.

Up until now, neither of them had noticed their state of undress, but when Slade let out a loud groan at Oliver’s small movement, the situation changed drastically.

Slade’s eyes went dark with desire before he lifted his forearm off of Oliver’s throat and moved both of his hands to the blonde’s hips. Oliver had enough time to catch a much needed gulp of air, before Slade’s lips descended and Slade’s body starting rutting against him.

There was nothing loving about the kiss. It was brutal; all teeth and tongues clashing, fighting for dominance. One could argue there was no absence of passion however.

Oliver conceded quickly. The feeling of Slade’s bare erection pushing down on his clothed one. That combined with the Aussie’s hand yanking down his boxers and gripping both their cocks in time with his thrusts, had Oliver seeing stars.

Everything lost focus and all the stress of the last few months melted away when his orgasm hit. His hands reached up to grip Slade’s shoulders as he struggled to ride out the waves of pleasure assaulting him.

Slade came shortly after, bucking into him one last time, groaning as ropes of thick, milky white cum hit both their abdomens.

Oliver must’ve blacked out, because he awoke to Slade smacking him and throwing a towel at him.

Neither of them spoke or looked at each other. They both didn’t want to think about what just happened and what this meant for their relationship.

He cleaned himself up quickly and moved his way back to his living quarters. The purpose of his visit to Slade completely forgotten as he slipped into a dreamless sleep.

He’d worry about the mess and the consequences in the morning.  



End file.
